Never Let You Go
by foxhenderson
Summary: Carlos' parents don't accept him for who he is. Will they lose him forever?


**Never Let You Go.**

"Baby, please don't cry," I held Carlos closer. "Don't let their words hurt you."

"They didn't even care, Logan. They were so cruel."

"It's gonna be okay. We can't let them hurt us. Don't shed a tear and don't worry about a thing, I am here."

I hugged him so tight, I was afraid to break him. He cried softly into my chest.

"I just need you to hold me," he cried.

"Don't worry," I kissed his forehead. "I'll always hold you and I'll never let you go."

***flashback

_ "I thought you would understand," said Carlos, about to break down in tears. _

_ "What parent is understanding about this? No one wants their son to be gay!" his dad was furious. _

_His mom was in tears._

_ "Coming back was a mistake," Carlos told them. "I should've never came, but I had to talk to you guys in person."_

_They didn't respond._

_ "The wedding is on the 14__th__,"and with that Carlos walked out. _

I watched him sleep. He wore a smile on his face. He must be having a good dream. I kissed his cheek and his eyes opened slowly.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi."

I snuggled under his arm and rested my head on his chest. He ran his soft hand through my hair.

"I can't believe today is finally here," he said.

"Yeah, I know. Finally."

"I wish my parents would've come back with me. It would've meant so much to me."

I could tell he wanted to start crying again so I hugged him.

"You tried your best," I told him. "They don't realize that they're pushing away a wonderful person."

He buried his face in my hair.

"You're the best, Logan Mitchell."

I fixed my bow tie and dusted off my suit. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"It's time," I took a deep breath.

I know it was sorta bad luck, but I had to see Carlos. I wanted to check up on him and make sure he was okay. I peaked into our room and saw him leaning against the dresser. He was already dressed up and he looked amazing.

"Hey," I said.

He frowned. He was looking at a picture of him and his parents. It was taken when he was nine. They took a trip to Disney World.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't be sad today."

He attempted to smile.

"It's okay. I understand."

I pulled him in for a hug.

"It's not fair to you Logan, but don't worry," he cupped my face in his hands. "I love you and won't let them get in the way of that."

I smiled.

"It's time," I told him.

We walked out into the living room. James and Kendall were fixing each others bow ties.

"You guys look great," said James.

"Wow, yes!" Kendall agreed.

There was a knock on the door. James went to get it.

"Carlos!" he shouted.

We all walked to the door. I felt weak at the knees at the sight. Carlos' parents stood in the doorway.

"Mom? Dad?" he barely whispered.

They smiled. His mom was in tears. James invited them in.

His dad spoke first.

"Son," he began. "Your mother and I were wrong. We realized that we want to be here for you, we don't want to lose you."

I didn't fight the tears. I just let them flow down my cheeks.

Carlos hugged his dad.

"We're so sorry son," his dad also cried.

His mom walked up.

"We really do love you Carlitos."

"I love you too Mom."

The three of them hugged each other.

His dad pulled away and turned to me. I felt the blood drain from my face. He set his hands on my shoulders.

"I need you to take good care of our son when we're in Minnesota."

"Of course, sir. Always."

He hugged me so tight I couldn't breath. Then his mom walked up to me.

"I'm so glad my son fell in love with someone like you. You truly are a great person," she smiled and hugged me.

"I promise I will make him very happy."

"Good."

They turned back to Carlos.

"We'll meet you guys in the lobby," his dad said.

Carlos nodded.

James and Kendall followed behind. Carlos and I were left alone. When the door shut I pulled him into a hug. We couldn't stop smiling. Carlos glowed.

"I can't believe this," he said.

"I know your parents would realize what they were missing."

He kissed me passionately.

"I love you," he smiled. "SO MUCH!"

"I love you SO MUCH TOO!" I laughed.

He took my hand.

"Let's do this."


End file.
